Balcony
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Jaspidot/ Human AU, Baby!Lapis, Babysitter!Jasper


Peri opened the balcony door to see a large woman holding a small child that was currently crying and covered in filth.

"Can I help you?" Peridot frowned.

"Yeah, hi this might be a little weird but I'm babysitting for a friend and the little monster somehow got on the roof and that's why I showed up on your balcony with a screaming toddler covered in ash so can I use your bathtub or what because I can't have the brat show up like this."

"Get off my balcony or I'll call the cops," she replied as she started to close the door. The woman shoved her foot between the door and the frame, "You don't understand. You've got to help me! …I'm Jasper, by the way."

Peri sighed and opened the door back up, "You got money?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll pay you whatever. I can't afford to get in trouble again."

Peri moved from the doorway allowing the other to come in, "You lose kids on roofs often?"

"…well, I try not to," she winked.

"The tub is this way," she announced coldly and pointed to the door across the room.

"Thanks for this, really."

"Bubbles!" the small child screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Shh, Lapis. You're such a pain!"

"B-b-bubbles!" she giggled as she was carried into the bathroom.

"Wow," Jasper said as she marveled at the large, expensive-looking bathroom, "This is a nice place you got, you know?"

Peridot ignored her and started to fill up the tub. Lapis suddenly bit Jasper's arm and when the grip was loosened around her, she took the chance to pry free.

"Hey!" Jasper growled in pain.

Lapis quickly hobbled over to the side of the tub.

"Bubbles?" she asked as she looked over the edge of the tub and then to Peri.

Peridot rolled her eyes, but went over to a full length cabinet, "Here, kid. Choose what you want."

Lapis' eyes lit up when she saw all the pretty and colorful bottles, boxes and items. She raced over followed by Jasper.

"Lapis, no. I'm not made of money. You're going to bathe with the special soap your mom gave me," she then looked over to Peri, "No, thanks. I really don't wanna owe you anymore than I already do."

Peri shrugged, "It's no problem. Free of charge. You don't want the kid to start screaming again."

Jasper shoved her hands in her pockets and looked away, bashfully, "Yeah, uh, thanks."

"What's this?" Lapis questioned, holding up a bath bomb, "It looks like candy!"

Peri couldn't help but smile, "It makes the water turn pretty colors. You want to try?"

Lapis stared at the ball in wonder while she nodded, "Yes, please."

Once the tub was filled, Peri let Lapis drop the bomb in and the other two watched as Lapis squealed in delight as she watched the ball fizz up in the water.

"Time to get undressed, Lapis," Jasper ordered as she knelt down to help the little one out of her dress which was harder than she imagined with Lapis not wanting to take her eyes off the water.

Peri sat down on the side of the tub waiting and watching Jasper interact with the kid. She seemed to be a pretty good babysitter as of this moment.

Jasper then picked up the now naked Lapis and put her in the tub to which she began to giggled and play happily.

"Thanks again." Jasper smiled toward Peridot.

"Sure," Peri answered while staring down at the blue and purple bath water.

"You guys should come in!" Lapis exclaimed.

"No," Jasper shook her head.

"B..but I'm all lonely," she frowned, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jasper tensed up, not knowing what to do. Peridot sighed, exasperated, as she chucked off her slippers and turned around on the side of the tub, putting her feet and lower legs in the water.

Lapis immediately crawled over and held onto the other's legs. She then looked up at Jasper, "Come on, Jas-Jas."

Jasper followed orders lest Lapis start throwing a tantrum. She stepped in the tub after taking off her shoes and sat down next to Peridot.

"Jas-Jas?" Peri teased.

Jasper glared, "Shut up. Bet you got an even worse name than that since you haven't even told me it."

"My name's Peridot."

"Oh," Jasper replied, blushing, "T…that's actually a really nice name…"

"You think so?" Peri asked looking straight at her.

"Y-yeah."

Lapis jumped up from the water, "You two should kiss."

The two adults turned varying shade of red as they quickly looked away from each other.


End file.
